The present invention relates to adjustable arrow rests, and more particularly pertains to an improved adjustable arrow rest which provides a visual indication of amount of deflection of arrow rest launcher support arms after each shot. The present invention relates to an adjustable arrow rest of the same general type as the adjustable arrow rest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,803 which issued to Steven C. Johnson on Jun. 2, 1992, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.